Faded
by warriorcatspirit
Summary: "Why would you do this to me? Why would your hurt me this much? I trusted you. I loved you. You betrayed me. You aren't the cat I knew. You aren't Ripplemask" Ripplemask never meant to hurt anyone. She just followed her heart. That's what she thought she was supposed to do, right? Wrong. Oh, why did it go so wrong? Why would she cause so much pain?
1. Windclan

**Windclan**

 **Leader:** Jackalstar- slim dusty brown tom with black splotches with top fangs that stick out and bright green eyes

 **Deputy:** Ryecloud- white she-cat with light brown splotches and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Fogstep- awkward white tom with grey paws and a short tail

 **Warriors:**

Breezefang- long-furred dark grey tabby tom with a greying muzzle and green eyes

Dawnwhisker- loud orange she-cat with a white muzzle and paws

Whitemist- long-furred white tom with dark blue eyes and a scar crossed pelt(apprentice- Meadowpaw)

Haretail- black tom with a stub tail and yellow eyes(apprentice- Ashpaw)

Oatfur- proud sandy colored she cat with faint tabby markings and white paws with dark blue eyes

Jaynose- silver tabby tom with a black nose and bright blue eyes, the best hunter in the clan

Timberstorm- brown tabby tom with a white chest, under belly, large white paws, and pale green eyes

Ripplemask- fawn colored she-cat with brown swirls and sea green eyes

Fallowgaze- fawn colored tom with white paws and chest and kind ice blue eyes

Sprucefur- tan tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes(apprentice- Goldenpaw)

Sweetmist- white she-cat with cream swirls and lime green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ashpaw- silver she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Meadowpaw- tan tom with white splotches and bright yellow eyes

Goldenpaw- golden tabby she-cat with gleeful yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

Milkbreeze- long-furred cream and white she-cat with light blue eyes(Marshkit, Cloudkit, Rosekit)

 **Kits:**

Marshkit- cream tom with darker paws and blue eyes

Cloudkit- shy white tom with ice blue eyes

Rosekit- dark cream she-kit with dark blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Embergaze- orange tabby tom with hazy yellow eyes

Quailfur- dark grey she-cat with silver tabby stripes and silver eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The breeze ruffled her ears and Ripplemask looked over the moor. Her home was beautiful. The most beautiful out of all the clans. The way the sun touched down onto each blade of grass. It was perfect.

"Ripplemask! Come on!" A call disturbed her peace.

Sighing, Ripplemask turned around, spotting her mother Ryecloud, Dawnwhisker, and Timberstorm. Her hunting patrol.

Sighing, Ripplemask padded back over to where the rest of the group was sniffing for prey.

Strict as she was, Ryecloud flicked her tail for Ripplemask to start hunting. She silently groaned and tried to scent out prey.

Dew from the night was still fresh on the grass as her nose scanned the ground, searching, picking up scents from the border patrol that had passed recently.

Nearing a bush with small white flowers, a scent popped up.

Mouse.

Ripplemask slowly creeped towards it, placing her paws carefully on the ground. As she neared, the scent of mouse strengthened, and Ripplemask could see two mice under the bush.

The breeze blew the scent towards her, heightining her senses and urging her to leap. And just as she obeyed, the wind shifted and her scent was thrown into the bush.Before the mice could react, Ripplemask leaped into the bush.

Her paws smacked a warm fury body. Dissatisfaction spread through her as she watched the second mouse run away.

Huffing, Ripplemask took the dead mouse in her teeth and strode out of the bush.

A hiss escaped her jaws as she saw Ryecloud looking at her from afar. Already having low expectations for her, seeing the mouse run away only brang a faint smile to Ryecloud's face.

"Well, better luck some other time." She snickered and sat down, waiting for the rest of the patrol.

Ripplemask set the mouse down and waited patiently, hoping that Timberstorm, or even annoying Dawnwhisker would come soon.

And, of course, Timberstorm arrived with a large rabbit, and Dawnwhisker with a crow.

Though she felt the gaze of Timberstorm as she bent up and picked up her meager mouse, Ripplemask kept quiet and followed Ryecloud.

Ripplemask wasn't surprised when they stopped by a small birch tree and Ryecloud dig up a mouse.

If not for the mouse in her mouth, Ripplemask would have laughed, but she managed to get out a huff and they continued to camp.

Camp, full of energy and movement, was always normal.

The kits played as the sun began it's journey across the sky. Goldenpaw and Ashpaw were practicing battle moves in the center of camp, while Haretail made sure that they didn't interfere with the cats moseying about the camp.

Ripplemask didn't bother placing her prey in the fresh kill pile, she just carried her mouse to a shady spot near the warriors den.

Timberstorm came and sat next to her, carrying his rabbit. "You can have the rabbit if you want. I personally prefer mice."

Ripplemask looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Then go get yourself one."

Timberstorm gave her a faint smile. "Your loss."

Ripplemask smirked and bit into the mouse, the taste pouring into her mouth. Chewing it, she scanned the camp, looking for her brother, Fallowgaze. She soon spotted him dozing next to the elders.

Ripplemask chuckled. Though a warrior, Fallowgaze never tired from the elders' many, many stories.

The day passed quickly as Ripplemask lay in camp. The clans were at peace and had been for so long. Well, Windclan at least. Riverclan and Shadowclan were currently feuding over a simple mouse. Some of that anger had poured over into Windclan's territory, being the cause of Whitemist's many scars, but other than that, the clans were at peace.

Sadly, Ripplemask didn't know that that peace wouldn't last long as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The words flowed around her head like water around a rock. Ripplemask didn't pay any attention to Jackalstar as he spoke about the gathering that had happened the previous night. Ripple mask never cared what the other clans were up to. She didn't see why they needed gatherings, but, she still enjoyed going to them to talk to her friends from the other clans, and she was quite disappointed to hear that she hadn't been allowed to go.

"And apparently Yarrowstar has had her kits, two toms." Jackalstar spoke about the golden she-cat cat. "I wouldn't be surprised if we see her next moon."

The cats that were gathered chuckled. Though from Thunderclan, everyone knew how dedicated she was about being leader.

"Riverclan is also doing well." Jackalstar continued. "It seems like there will be a late leaf-bare."

There was a hum of gracious mews as cats thanked Starclan that there wouldn't be a harsh leaf-bare. Ripplemask was among them, not wishing for cold nights.

Jackalstar dismissed the clan, and Ripplemask walked over to the fresh-kill pile, which had just been stocked by the morning's hunting patrol. She grabbed a pigeon and sat down nearby on a warm rock. As always, Timberstorm walked over, though he carried no prey.

"You're not eating?" Ripplemask asked before taking a bite of the bird.

Timberstorm looked at the ground and shook his head. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went hunting, brought back some prey, and ate a mouse."

"Wouldn't that mouse have worn of by now?"

Timberstorm shrugged. "I'm just not hungry I guess." He looked into the distance, seeming to be focused on something else.

Ripplemask leaned over to him. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." He looked back at the ground, then at her and gave a faint smile. "I guess that mouse did wear off."

Ripplemask looked at him, pondering the truth. "Maybe." Ripplemask finished her pigeon, still looking at Timberstorm. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Timberstorm looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Can we go for a walk?"

Ripplemask was taken aback by the look of desperation in his eyes. "Of...Of course."

They stood up, and, following Timberstorm, Ripplemask walked out of camp. As they exited, Ripplemask trotted up to Timberstorm's side, worried and eager to know what was going on.

Timberstorm let out a large sigh, one that seemed to have been held in for a long time. "We've been friends since what, we became apprentices?"

Ripplemask nodded. "Yeah, for like 15 moons."

"Have you...um" Timberstorm paused. "Have you been...um...thinking about getting a, uh..."

Ripplemask chuckled. "Just spit it out."

Timberstorm shook his head. "Have you thought about having a mate?"

Ripplemask looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Timberstorm shook his head again. "I've seen you looking at Jaynose. Do you like him?"

"Well, he is a handsome tom, but, why are you talking about this?" Ripplemask looked at him in confusion.

"I don't know how to say this, Ripplemask. How to express how I feel."

Ripplemask stopped walking. A small wind picked up, brushing the pale grass against their legs. "Just tell me."

Timberstorm looked at her. "I want to be be with you Ripplemask." He shook his head. "No, I need to be with you."

Ripplemask knew he liked her, but never would have thought this much. She never had thought much about him, well, she had sometimes thought about what they had done together while drifting off to sleep, or dozing in the sun. She had often times wished they could be on patrols together. Ripplemask hadn't realized how much she had really thought about Timberstorm until right now, where the rest of their friendship would be determined.

"Timberstorm...I...I need you, too." Ripplemask still wore a face of shock, but her ears felt warm and she kept her eyes locked onto him as she spoke.

Timberstorm took a step forward. Ripplemask could feel his breath on her face.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." It seemed as if Timberstorm hadn't heard her.

Ripplemask put her head on his chest. "You don't have to know. I will always be with you."

Ripplemask could feel Timberstorm's head rest on hers. They stood there in silence as the wind picked up. Ripple mask wished they could stay his way forever, with their fur brushing and their tails intertwining.

Ripplemask slowly pulled away. Though she didn't want to, they had to get back to camp before it got cold. She gave him a faint smile. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

Timberstorm groaned and smiled back. "Do we have to?"

Ripplemask licked him on his cheek. "I'll get you something from the fresh-kill pile."

"Wow, trying to bribe me with food?" Timberstorm smiled.

Happy that the sappy stuff was over, Ripplemask laughed. "Yep!"

Timberstorm raced ahead, laughing. "Come on then!"

Ripplemask smirked and took off after him.

They raced through the grass, the wind pushing them along. Ripplemask caught up to Timberstorm and soon they were running side by side. Looking at him, Ripplemask held out her paw as she ran and tried to trip him, only succeeding in falling over.

"Oh! Ha ha, nice job." Timberstorm skidded to a halt and pranced over to her. "Pretty sure I won for stopping to help the disabled."

Ripplemask snorted. "Oh, the great and noble Timberstorm stopping to help me, I'm honored."

Timberstorm dipped his head. "No need. It is only my duty."

Ripplemask chuckled and stood up, shaking out her fur. "How am I ever to repay you?"

"I don't know? Maybe...um... sharing a mouse with me when we get back to camp?"

Ripplemask flicked her tail. "Well, i already ate, but I can certainly get you a mouse."

Timberstorm sighed. "I guess that will due."

Tails entwined and fur brushing, Ripplemask and Timberstorm walked side by side to camp.


End file.
